


Love In The Most Unsuspected Place

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angel dropping hints, Angel is a great friend, Asexual Characters, Both characters are 21 years old, Both characters are lightly drinking, Broken hearted Tony, Characters are real in this fanfic, Crack, Cute, Delic_Vamp, Depressed Tony, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Hints at self harming/suicide attempts but no real actions, Oneshot, Tony is me and Angel is my friend, Upset Tony, crack fanfiction, mature because of strong language, romantic, secret feelings, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: Tony was going through a lot. His late girlfriend broke up and left, his friends were rather pissed with him as they think he did something to cause the break up or hating on his now ex, and now he's at his best friend's house; drinking and complaining and being the depressed idiot he is. Good thing Angel is around or who knows where Tony might end up
Relationships: Tony/Angel
Kudos: 1





	Love In The Most Unsuspected Place

Tony was curled up in a ball on a bed. His hoodie soaked as the day seems to cry for him when he can't find himself to be able to. He just felt numb. Hell, he doesn't even know how he managed to get from his place to Angel's! He sighs and wishes the world just takes him out.

His friends hated him because he and his now late girlfriend broke up, and they are split between she did something and he did something when really, it just wasn't working out for them. Allie wanted more than what Tony could provide because he was trans and asexual, and Allie, a young woman who is very sexual and hopes to have a family. Obviously, they just weren't meant to be, and though they broke up, they want to be friends still. It's just too much, and he needed an escape from his place that he still shares with Allie and away from his friends. Thank God Angel lives only twenty minutes away and isn't like his other friends. Speaking of Angel, where is she? He opens an eye and standing at the foot of the bed with a couple of beers in her hand, and a sly smirk was Angel.

"You doing okay?" She asked with some concern as she sits down next to Tony and hands him a bottle. "Seen you worse, but I know how you get and don't want to worry you'll do something stupid."

Tony rolled his eyes and sat up to pop open the beer and chug it. Hoping to get drunk enough to forget the night and sleep his will away. "I'm not that desperate, Angel. Have some hope. It's not like she is like my other exes. We're just two different people who want different things in a relationship. I can't believe five years, and we're finished. But you should hear what my friends said. Both sides blaming either me or her."

Angel hisses at that. "Damn, I'm sorry."

Tony shrugs, feeling tired and a bit better. "Shit happens, A. I'm not too worry; I'll tell them tomorrow that shit didn't work out, but we're still friends. For now, I want to be alone and not hear what people have to say as it's not true."

Angel was quiet, playing with her drink before taking a small sip. "I mean... You're not alone. You're here, aren't you?" She said softly. Not too sure where Tony is mentally and doesn't want to send him off on a dark path.

Tony gives a bitter smile. "Yeah, that's true, but you're not like them. You don't bring shit down on me or anyone, really. You're just here for when someone needs company and to get away from people and relax. You're... You're not crowding or those people that demand every little detail. You accept and don't expect much and don't force people to talk if they don't feel ready. I'm rambling at this point. The point is, you're a good person who is there for your friends no matter what. You bring peace, and you seem to bring me out of my shit when I need it. And you keep it real. So thank you and cheers to you."

Angel smiles and clings her beer against Tony's, and they took a drink to that. "I think anyone can do it if not having their heads shove too far up their own asses. You're not a bad person, Tony. Yes, you made mistakes, but everyone does. Nobody is perfect, but shit, man. Your friends are a bit... Skeptical and ready to just you or others without giving you time to give your story. They don't seem to care or react too much. And I'm not saying they shouldn't, especially with your past, but they should have some truth and faith in you too. You have a big heart even to those who do you wrong. But sometimes, it can be your downfall and not trying to be a bitch, but you do fall fast for people."

Tony raised an eyebrow but was curious about where Angel is going with this. "And?" He offered when she didn't continue.

Angel blushed and looked down, hoping her hair hides her face. "Well... Maybe the person you are supposed to be with is closer than you think? Possibly even in the same room as you?" She was playing with her shirt. She was embarrassed and a bit shy and worried about what Tony will say or do. 'The guy just got dumped, and you're now trying to get with him? The fuck is wrong with you, Angel?'

"If you're talking about us, then I don't see why we can't try."

Angel blinks, then look up at Tony in complete shock. "Excuse me?"

Tony shrugs and takes a drink. "Honestly, I should've known... And maybe I had a crush on you back in high school." He blushed a bit but kept his mask up as if this was a sick joke? You never know with people, it seems anymore.

Angel couldn't believe her ears. "I can't tell if I played myself or got played by you. Impressive."

"More like we played each other and are complete and utter hopeless dumbasses."

"Yeah, guess we are..." She trails off as this is not happening. It's just a dream, or she is drunk or something.

Tony gets up to throw away his beer, then plops into the chair as he feels like he will be sleeping here. "I'm not saying we should jump into it, A. I would still like it sometimes..."

"I didn't even think you would agree, much less even liked me that way, so I'm not holding too much against you. Besides, you had your heart ripped out. Give yourself some time to heal, and we should really think about this and maybe talk about it before we try anything to make sure it's not you being... A mope of a mess and just agreeing to this."

"See, this is what I mean. You're caring, you don't push people, and although you want something, you make sure it's okay with both sides and make sure it's what everyone wants, so no regrets or mistakes. And that's a reason I was drawn to you. In all respect, you're far out of my league. If anyone is lucky, it's my sorry ass to have someone like you, a friend or a possible girlfriend."

Angel beamed. "I'm just happy to help, and anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend or boyfriend. Don't sell yourself short, Tony."

Tony yawned and stretched over the couch. Grabbing a blanket from the floor. "I doubt it but thank you. Goodnight, A."

Angel sets her half-empty beer on her dresser and lays down, covering herself up. "Night, Tony." She whispers as she turns off the light as the switch was above her bed.

The room went dark and silent, yet it was peaceful. The rain soft yet made its own song as Tony and Angel easily fell asleep. A lot of questions for tomorrow, but there was a lot of hope, and no matter what, they will be okay friends or more.


End file.
